Forest Frenzy: Kusanagi Yui gets lost
by gayharusmutanimeslut
Summary: An average day in the box garden of Hakoniwa goes sour when Kusanagi Yui gets lost in the forest while trying to find usamaro, now it is up to her divine friends to try and find her, however they are paired with people they barely know! How will the odd pairs over come their differences to find Yui and save Tsukitos event? comedy/friendship/romance (first fanfic guys!)
1. Chapter 1

It was the average day in the box garden Zeus had created for the gods. That's right, 10 rowdy young gods were trapped on a floating island and forced to attend highschool! Somehow, a young girl named Kusanagi Yui has been caught up in this mess, she is the human representative, she has to teach the gods about human life and love. She didn't really mind, in fact she loved to hang out with her new divine friends, and they had fun with yui too.

That is until, she got lost.

On this average day, Tsukitos pet rabbit usamaro had gone missing, it was a norm for the gods and so, Takeru set out in search to find his beloved brothers beloved pet. Kusanagi Yui had been early arriving at school, so she didn't mind helping Takeru find usamaro. Soon school would begin. Takeru still hadn't found the white rabbit, but he decided to look for him later, so he got his things and hurried to class.

When he entered the classroom, people were hectic.

"where is fairy-san?!" a worried and enthusiastic apollon squealed

"totsuka-san, have you seen her around?" balder asked, looking concerned

"huh? She didn't come back? That weed! She was helping me find usamaro this morning and I haven't seen her since."

Loki smirked, "ahh so this is your fault? It's a real shame, how are we supposed to make the event your brother is planning a success if we don't even have Kusanagi?"

Tsukito lowered his head " that's correct, without Kusanagi Yui I cannot make my event successful, which means….I will have failed my mission"

"Anii…." Takeru sighed and stared at his brother sadly.

The event that his brother had worked so hard to prepare had been ruined, all because he couldn't keep usamaro in his sight, and on top of all that, his good friend Yui was missing and everyone blamed him, Takeru felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Take-Take, don't worry about it, we'll find usamaro and fairy-san, and make Tsuki-Tsukis event a success!" a cheerful apollon beamed, his enthusiasm inspiring the others to try their best to find the rabbit and the purple haired girl.

Not long after, Thoth entered the class

He saw the look of determination in the eyes of his students, he looked at them keenly.

"what are you fools planning?"

Apollon spoke " we are going to find fairy-san! She got lost trying to find usamaro this morning, we need her to make Tsuki-Tsukis event a success! We really need her help!"

"without Kusanagi san, the classroom just doesn't feel complete" Hades added

This time it was balder and loki who spoke "plus how are we supposed to make our student council event successful, if we don't have Yui sans help?"

Thoth sighed "if you idiots really need her help that much, then I'll allow it, class is cancelled for the day. But we are going to do this the right way, I will assign you in groups of 2 so you can split up, search, and cover more ground, lets see… Apollon Agana Belea and Totsuka Takeru you will be group number 1 the next groups will be

Totsuka Tsukito & Loki Laeviatin

Hades Aidoneus & Balder Hringhorni

Dionysus Thyrsos & Thor Megingyoruzu

"Eeehhh?" Loki exclaimed, "why did you pick the groups like that?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH MY ANI?" Takeru shouted

" I have to admit, the groups are a little strange" hades said

"very well.. If this is the mission given to me, then I accept. Now, lets find Kusanagi Yui"

At that time, the gods set off in their groups of 2 and headed to the one place no one had gone before, the Hakoniwa forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The gods set out in direction of the forest. They had just split up into their respective groups and decided to separate. They needed to find Yui, even if it meant hanging out with someone they barely knew for a day, they had to find her.

Apollon and Takeru had taken the route closest to the river

Takeru sighed "damn it! How'd that weed manage to get herself so lost?"

Apollon managed to to creak out a smile, he wasn't his usual cheerful self in the forest, Takeru wondered why

"don't worry Take-Take, Im sure we'll find her soon enough"

Apollon stopped and stared a plant, he saddened and stopped moving

Takeru was appauled at this gesture so he punched a tree

'dammit all! Stop loafing around apollon, the only plant you should be looking for is WEED!"

(on the opposite end of the forest Hades raised his head "that was a good pun" he muttered to himself)

Apollon lowered his gaze in shame " You're right Take-Take, I should be more focused on the now, instead of concentrating on the pain of the past, I just can't focus in a place so full of plants"

"Tch, then its settled" Takeru took his fist away from the tree and clenched it in determination "lets find weed"

Takeru didn't quite understand apollons situation, all he knew was that they needed to find Yui, so they continued further into the forest.

Meanwhile, Tsukito and Loki were having problems of their own

Loki realized this was the prime opportunity for a good prank, without thor there to scold him, he could practically get away with anything!

If only his partner was more aware of the situation

Loki made his way up a tree, fully prepared to leap out and surprise Tsukito when he caught up

When tsukito arrived under the tree Loki carried out his prank

"NYAH!" Loki jumped out, however he did not receive the reaction the reaction he was hoping for.

"Ah, there you are Loki Laeviatin, we must continue on our path"

Loki pouted as Tsukito continued up the path, while planning more effective pranks

"Awwww, you're no fun" Loki whined

It had only been around 2 minutes since the last failed prank and Loki had already thought of a new fun prank to try on the purple haired boy.

The red haired boy hurried up the path, to prepare his next prank: a pit trap!

He dug fast, and quickly covered the top with leaves and sticks. When Tsukito rounded the corner, Loki hid behind the nearest tree.

However, before Tsukito could fall into the trap, he stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky.

"The moon has risen early today. It seems I must gaze at it." he said.

Loki was mad! None of his hilarious pranks were working at all!

"That's it!" cried Loki. "None of my fun pranks seem to affect you at all! What's your weakness, huh?"

Tsukito looked down, and noticed the pit trap for the first time. He looked back up at the red heads red face.

"Loki Laeviatin, I am done with your games. This is the mission that has been given to us, and we must complete it. We must continue on our path to find Kusanagi Yui."

Loki sighed and pouted.

"Like I said before, you're no fun! But I'm not giving up just yet. I'll find your weakness, just leave it to me!"

At this time, Loki ran ahead up the path, thinking about different ways to find the purple haired boys weakness.

On a nearby path, Balder and Hades hadn't gotten very far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so happy to see people read my fanfic! I sure hope you all like it! I'm gonna tryy to update every couple weeks, but since I have tests at the end of the year I am studying! Thanks for everyone who reviwed, and I'd appreciate any reviews I get at all! Thaaaaaaanks** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ And now on to the chapter!

The smell of pine lingered pleasantly amongst the pine trees, the ground was soft and dark, almost as if it had just rained; it hadn't rained. However if he stayed in the forest any longer it just might happen. Hades king of the underworld found himself searching in the forest for a lost friend named Kusanagi Yui. He alongside norse god of light Balder were searching for the purple haired girl, however it seems they hadn't gotten very far.

As the god of light, all the animals in the forest were naturally drawn to Balder, but as king of the underworld, Hades brought misfortune wherever he went, he did not wish to cause harm to any of the animals, and so, he decided to stay far behind balder as they search.

However balder was slow

Not only was balder preoccupied with the woodland creatures to notice how hades was hanging back, he would also frequently fall to the ground, causing the pair to not progress at all.

"Balder, don't you think you could hurry up?" Hades asked from a distance. "We should keep moving if we want to find yui soon."

Balder was preoccupied with birds again.

"huh? Oh that's right! We have to find Yui san! Sorry Hades I just saw these lil birds, and I just couldn't help myself."

Just as Balder finished talking, he started walking towards Hades, but before he could get close, he tripped over himself. Hades distanced himself even further from Balder

"It was my misfortune" he said.

Balder chuckled.

"Ah, it's not that. I'm just a lil clumsy thats all!"

Hades cried "don't underestimate my misfortune!"

Balder gave a hearty smile and stared at the green haired god

"Well we should keep going, we'd better find Yui soon!"

As they continued forward, it seemed as though they weren't actually getting anywhere. Balder was once again surrounded by birds, and other small animals. Hades kept retreating, so as not to cause harm to the delicate creatures of the forest. Any time Balder would trip and fall backwards, Hades would distance himself even further, since Balder tripped frequently this became very problematic, and sent them back further and further.

At one point, Hades noticed a small path leading off the main path they were on. He decided to go check it out. What he didn't realize was that he was walking right up to he trap built by loki for Tsukito….

"GUAH!"

Balder turned, in search of the noise. He noticed the small path that Hades had took, and followed down it.

"Hades? Are you over here?"

A small sigh emitted from a hole in the ground.

"Ah, Balder, Don't come any closer-"

"Don't be silly Hades, don't worry about your misfortune affecting me! After all, nothing can hurt me-"

Before Balder could fully realize that there was a trap, he tripped, and found himself lying next to Hades in the pit.

"I tried to warn you" Hades said, "with your clumsiness and my misfortune, there's no way we could have avoided this fate."

Balder smiled "I suppose you're right, anyway, I have fallen in my fair share of traps before, I know Lokis work when I see it." Balder smiled and sighed.

"I see, so this is Lokis work then" Hades groaned

"He must have been trying to prank Totsuka-san. He really does not quit." Balder explained.

As he spoke, bugs started wriggling out of the fresh dirt. They were also attracted to Balder, but when they got too close to Hades, they would keel over dead. Soon, the pair of gods were sitting in a pit full of dead bugs. Not long after, birds and other animals were drawn to the scene, not only because of Balder's light, but the added attraction of freshly dead bugs was too much to resist.

Hades and Balder Apologized to each other repeatedly, blaming themselves for how they ended up surrounded by animals eating bugs.

"At least the birds are happy" said Balder.

Hades chuckled, "At least they aren't feeling as _fowl_ as we are."

Balder smiled half-heartedly at that pun.

Just as their luck didn't seem so bad anymore, it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold raindrops fell lightly on the head of a purple haired girl. That's right, it was Kusanagi Yui, alive and well, in the middle of the Hakoniwa forest! But she wasn't alone, oh no she was not, she was with a mysterious man. or should I say god...

Kusanagi sighed "ahh' she held her hand to catch the raindrops, now falling heavily 'Its raining"

The figure standing next to her turned and spoke. "Kusanagi Yui, do you understand why I've called you here?"

"Well you said you were going to explain here, so…"

"I have called you to the middle of the forest, for one reason, and that is to bring the gods closer together." The mysterious character never lost his composure, his voice remained firm, like the raindrops that fell on Yui's pale skin.

"ehh?" Yui was confused, she recognized the sturdy voice of the man, she knew that there was only one god who could have brought her here….

"Zeus-san?" she wondered aloud, as the god next to her stared at her and confirmed her suspicions.

The tall figure made himself clear at that moment,she was right! Yui gasped and bowed deeply at the sighed of the blond god.

"Zeus-san, I don't understand, how is bringing me to the middle of the forest supposed to bring the gods closer?" Yui still couldnt grasp the ridiculous methods of the king of gods.

"stupid girl do you still not understand? must everything be explained to you?" Another deep voice emitted from behind a nearby tree.

"eeh? Thoth-sama? Why are you here.. And behind a tree?" Yui was genuinely confused at her situation.

"Honestly, must you have everything explained to you? All of your idiot friends have gone looking for you, as zeus requested, they have been paired off in groups, the bimbo and the gloomy one, the failure and the idiot, even the dunce and the imbecile, not to mention the drunk and the beanpole, but who even cares about them."

Yui sighed at thoths terrible nicknames, but wait, those groups were terrible! Loki and Tsukito, Apollon and Takeru, Hades and Balder? What was Zeus thinking?

As if reading her mind, the yellow-haired god in question spoke.

"The reason I arranged the groups like this Yui is to try and create a sense of unity between them. They haven't gotten close yet, and they need to be able to care for each other so they can leave. It really would be a pain if they were stuck here forever, not that I personally care but some of them have mildly important roles in the world."

"Like Hades -san?" Yui asked. "Isn't he ruler of the underworld? How is that going to work if he's stuck here?"

"You're right, and if the ruler of the underworld were to be trapped here forever, things would certainly get sticky"

"I see, but I still don't understand how this is supposed to bring them closer, if you really wanted them to get close, wouldn't you want us to stay together and prepare for Tsukitos event?" Yui asked, still confused

Thoth scoffed in disgust. "Are you seriously this stupid? the reason you're here is to give them a goal to work for, it seems they all genuinely care about you in some form or another, so taking you away from them and forcing them to pair off with someone they barely know to find you is a sure fire way to make them closer, or did you not realise that, idiot"

Yui reddened and looked away. Did the gods really care about her that much? A small smile spread across her face as she thought.

Thoth rolled his eyes

Yui leaned back, in a moment of reflection, and smiled, thinking of the gods, her close friends, looking for her made her happy, knowing that each of them cared for her in their own way, they were all willing to set aside their differences and look for her, in order to help make an event that would be special for all of them, at first coming to the garden was hard for Yui, thinking of how confused and distraught she was back then makes her giggle now, she had come to know the gods so well, it seems silly that she thought that way, suddenly, Yui got the gist of what Zeus was trying to accomplish, and spoke.

"I wonder where they are right now…"

 **A/N: wow, i got some great reviews after i posted the last chapter, i can't tell you how happy i am that people read and enjoyed my fic! tyhatnks for reading and again, please please leave a review, they really encourage me to update faster.** **(▰˘◡˘▰)**


	5. Chapter 5

A green and wine haired coloured gods walked a few steps behind a short purple haired girl. You guessed it Dionysus and Thor had found Yui. They walked smugly down the path, proud that they were the first to reach her.

"so Yui, how'd you manage to get yourself so lost in the forest, huh?" Dionysus asked inquisitively.

Not wanting to give away Zeus's motives, Yui stumbled over her answer.

"Uhh, aahhh…" Yui quickly formulated a response. "I was looking for Usamaro and I guess I just got lost.. ehehee…" Yui laughed nervously

Thor nodded at her response "I see, so, how do you think the other gods will find out that we have you. "

Yui seemed surprised at this question, she wasn't expecting that question.

"well… I suppose we'll have to meet back at the school" Yui answered thor's question

Dionysus chuckled in response "huh, you think they'll have some celebratory wine for us when we return?"

"I highly doubt that" Thor answered, as calm as ever

Everyone laughed. Soon after that little spout the two gods and the girl made their way back to the academy, only to find the groups there, waiting for them patiently.

"FAAIIRYY-SAN!" An over enthusiastic apollon ran over to Yui and gave her a lung crushing hug.

"Augh, bout time you showed up weed!" Takeru had a warm smile on his face, and despite his harsh words he seemed relieved that she was alright.

"Hey glad you're back!" Loki replied, cheerful as ever. "As you may not have noticed, we carried out Tsukitos event to perfection" Loki gave a slight wink, as Yui proceeded to look around the perimeter.

It was true. Tsukitos fun event had been all set up, a barbeque for all the gods to enjoy! Yui had completely forgotten about the event! She wished she could have been there to help with the preparations, Still she was happy that they had managed to get stuff done on their own.

"That's right" Tsukito replied, it seems he hadn't lost his composure like the other gods did "And when we returned, Usamaro was waiting for me"

"oh that's great!" Yui replied happily

"so, should we get this party started?" Loki asked loudly, he already had his apron on, and he was ready to cook.

It was dark now, there were lanterns set up all around the area, Loki was serving everyone meat, things were going smoothly, Loki served up a big plate of meat and looked around suspiciously…Something was.. Different.

Suddenly it hit him

"Hey? Has anyone seen Balder around?" Loki asked, with a slight worried tone

"I haven't seen him." Tsukito replied, never losing his calm and collected composure

"Hey, hey! I haven't seen uncle hades around either, I haven't seen him!" Apollon met Lokis gaze with an even more intense worried look.

Yui suddenly realized, and spoke "weren't those two paired up together for the search?"

A look of shock reached the gods faces as they paled from the sudden news

"well Hades is a smart adult, I'm sure nothing too bad could happen to him in a harmless forest right?" Takeru spoke, as he looked straight at Apollon and Dionysus, who seemed to disagree with Takerus logic.

"Balders so clumsy, I bet he fell in the pit trap I set for Tsukito here!" Loki gestured swiftly at Tsukito, who was busy tending to his rabbit, and gazing at the moon.

A loud gasp of shock and rage was heard from a blue haired god, who paused eating his burger when he heard what was happening. Everyone's eyes were on him as he stood from his spot on the ground.

He yelled so loud at the red haired boy, it was hard to make out what he said, but Yui could hear the harsh words that exited his mouth.

She flinched.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated this! This is my first fanfiction and I guess I was just too sad to let it go. That's right, this is the last chapter for this fic. But don't worry, I've got plenty more up my sleeve. And expect to see my OCs soon! Thanks to everyone who's been following this story, hope you like this last chapter. On to the story** **(** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ**

"YOU TRIED TO PRANK MY ANI?!" The young feisty sea god roared at the unsuspecting red haired boy, who leaned casually against the barbecue

"of course I did" The mischievous god answered slyly, as if it was obvious to everyone already, Yui was surprised that he didn't seem surprised by Takerus sudden outburst, but rather amused.

"I was alone in the woods with an innocent victim, any great trickster knows when a prime pranking opportunity is at hand" Loki smirked as he said this, making the water god even more furious.

Before Takeru could resume yelling, he was interrupted by a loud gasp. Everyone turned to see where it had come from. Apollon stood with a look of excitement prominently displayed on his face.

"Do you all know what this means?" he said, thrilled. "RESCUE MISSION!" Apollon exclaimed enthusiastically.

Loki and Takeru seemed displeased at the sudden outburst, wanting to finish their bickering.

Tsukito nodded at Apollons suggestion. "If this is my new mission, then I accept"

"KALOS! Then its settled! Its finally settled! We wont have to go in groups this time, it will be all of us, looking for Uncle Hades and Bal-Bal together! Its an adventure!" Apollon was waay to excited as usual, but yui wasn't against the idea of going into the forest with all her friends, to rescue the 2 males.

Takeru seemed pissed of and confused at Apollon going into the forest again, how stupid could he be? They had just escaped the forests confusing and twisty paths, and now he wanted to go back again, at NIGHT?! If that was the case then everyone would be lost for sure! Takeru glared at Apollon, to express his discontent with his careless plan.

"enh, going back into the forest, seems a little boring and troublesome now doesn't it?" Loki gave Apollon a slightly unhappy look, but he knew he had to go, besides Balder was in there, if he didn't get to him soon, he might eat Hades alive! Loki shuddered and turned away from the yellow haired boy.

"Well the longer we wait the darker it gets" said Dionysus, in an attempt to get this show on the road. Thor nodded in agreement, then turned to Loki and spoke.

"Hey, Loki, you'll have to lead us to the trap that you set for Tsukito" he said.

"Tch!" emitted from Takeru, as he was reminded of Tsukito's near pranking.

"Come oonnn, you guys are taking way too long! We gotta go get Uncle Hades and Bal-Bal!" Apollon practically screeched to the heavens.

"Alright" Loki spoke up again " I'll lead the way to where I set the pit trap for big brother Totsuka, are you ready?"

"hey Loki, you should probably save a lot of meat for balder huh?" Dionysus said

"uh huh! He'll probably be super hungry when he gets back, if he hasn't eaten Hades already" Nervous laughter emitted from the gods, for some reason, the felt Loki was only half joking

"So" Yui stopped eating and gave a cheerful smile to her friends " should we get going?"

The other gods nodded in agreement and Apollon cheered as Loki lead them all through the forest to where the trap had been set for the purple haired god.

After about a half hour of walking and cheerful chatter they spotted a rain cloud a few meters ahead.

"Is that?" Takeru paused in amazement, as he stared at the big black cloud, that seemed to be placed above one specific area

"hhhmmm, That's uncle Hades alright" Apollon sighed and smiled slightly as the other gods watched the cloud, it seemed although the rain from earlier had stopped in just an instant, Hades's misfortune kept the rain thriving around his area.

Loki stopped and pointed

"Just as I thought, Balders there too" Everyone stared at Lokis hand which guided them to a single beam of light that pierced the black cloud. There was no mistaking it, that sure was Balders light. The gods shrugged as they continued down the dirt path

They chatted amongst themselves, Loki guided them as Apollon rambled on about how fun it was that they were really going on a rescue mission together, Takeru would often gaze at the stars, or stop when he found a cool plant. Yui continued to talk to Dionysus and Thor, as Tsukito gazed at the moon. Things were going well until they felt raindrops falling on their heads. It was then that they knew it was time to put their mission into action.

They sprinted across the cold and wet dirt, shielding their heads from the rain, they noticed the amount of birds and dead bugs in the area, but thought nothing of it, until they reached the hole.

The gods and Yui gazed down into the dark pit. Sure enough, Balder and Hades were looking back at them. After a moment, the other gods and Yui realized what was filling the hole. Thousands of bugs, from worms to wasps, lay dead next to the gods.

Apolllon emitted a small shriek at the sight of all those dead insects. Everyone seemed a little grossed out.

"come on guys, ignore the bugs. We've got to get Balder and Hades out of there!" exclaimed Yui. The gods agreed

Balder looked absolutely famished and his stomach growled loudly, and hades was completely drenched from the rain, both of them were covered with the bugs that surrounded them

"Ah Yui-san" Balder had a warm smile despite being obviously uncomfortable "so you've come to rescue us"

Apollon almost teared up at the sight of his soaking wet uncle, as Takeru yelled worriedly "don't worry Hades-San! We'll get you out of there"

Hades nodded, a little too cold to talk.

Dionysus turned and faced the group "but…How?"

Everyone pondered that question, until yui spoke.

The gods decided to make a chain, yep, a chain. Loki would be lowered into the pit, held by Takeru, who would be held by his loving ani tsukito, and then Apollon, Thor and Dionysus would make sure apollon wouldn't fall in, the plan was fool proof. Yui supervised.

"Grab on balder!" Loki yelled, he found it easy dangling from takerus grip, since he often dangled from trees.

He grabbed his hand and Apollon, Dionysus and Thor pulled the long haired god from the pit

Next it was hades's turn, the gods got into position and Yui and Balder talked for a bit.

Loki descended into the void once more, it was a little more tricky getting Hades out, given the fact that he was a large adult and was wet from the rain, still, the gods managed to pull him out safely.

"T-Thanks" Hades stuttered, obviously cold

"Don't try and talk Hades-san! It'll make it worse, right ani?" Takeru spoke frantically.

"he's right Hades Aidoneus, you shouldn't push yourself." Tsukito said calmly

Before Takeru could interject, he was pushed away by a worried Apollon, running to check on his freezing uncle

"UNCLE HADES UNCLE HADES HEY ARE YOU OKAY?" The boy screamed as he wrapped his large arms around his uncles waist, and squeezed tight, Hades coughed and wheezed as Apollon practically crushed his insides, but the blond wouldn't stop.

"Apollon, don't you think you should give him some space?" Thor asked, a bit concerned for the green haired god of the underworld.

Meanwhile, Loki scrounged through his pockets, to try and find some candy for Balder, to satisfy his current hunger to some extent.

Soon after, the gods departed back to the academy, They were in high spirits as they strolled back confidently, When they got there, Loki fed balder all the meat that was saved, whilst Takeru and Apollon fetched warm blankets for Hades.

It seemed things were back to normal, after that hectic day of searching, Yui could see how the gods had gotten closer, of course Zeus was right, and she wondered what new adventures would await for her and her friends in the garden.


End file.
